A location-based service (LBS) is an information and entertainment service that makes use of the geographical position of one or more mobile devices. Some applications involve trip determination by computing devices for navigating a user from a starting location to a finishing location. Location information can be generated using GPS technology or other means. Some applications involve searching for POI (points of interest) in vicinity of a current location. Search results are typically provided in increasing order of distance from the current location. This allows the user to ascertain which POI is nearest to him.